creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Love Field Shadow Man
August 13th, 2013 The rain woke me up in the morning. I don't mind the rain. It always puts me in a good mood, to hear the raindrops hit the roof of my house while the thunder roars with excitement. "Oh, how I love the rain." My baby cousin came over to spend the day with us because my aunt had to work, so she brought her over so my grandma could watch her. I got a call from my friend saying he was going to come over too, so I knew this day was going to be awesome. But this awesome day turned out to be a bad day. It started when my friend told me this weird rumor about how the alleyways are haunted by this mysterious thing. I'll start from when he comes over. I'm not going to give out his name, so he will be labeled as "friend." I remember the conversation well. Knock knock "Come in!" I said. My friend entered and said, "Hey man! Thank god I made it on time. It looks like it's going to rain hard again. I could have been stuck outside, getting wet." "Ha ha ha, you got that right. Well, what's up, man?" I asked. "Nothing much. Just been hanging out. What about you?" he responded. "The same. Just been playing games all day," I answered. "That's all you do! You need to get out!" he told me. "Hey, don't worry about me, ha ha. So, anything new?" I inquired. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you last night about something," he said. "What is it?" I pondered. "Have you ever heard about the story of the Shadow Man?" he asked. "Shadow Man?" "Yeah, the Shadow Man. You never heard about it?" "No, I never heard about it," I confirmed. "Oh, well, there's this story about how in the seventies, there used to be this guy that lived in Love Field who lived in this big, shady house. People were scared of him, because they said he looked really mean and creepy. He never liked walking on the sidewalks, so he would go in the back, to the alleyway, and walk to wherever he was going. But one night, it got late and he was walking in the alleyway back to his house. That's when he saw a couple of teenage boys in his backyard breaking his flower pots, making a mess and destroying the windows. He confronted them, but didn't say anything. They stopped what they were doing, and went up to him. One of the boys said, "What you looking at freak!? You don't belong here! We want you out now!" They punched him till he fell to the ground and they started kicking him. They were yelling, "We don't want you here!" They stopped and laughed at him. They packed up and got ready to leave. As they were leaving, the guy got up real quick, pulled out a knife and stabbed one of the teens in the back. The others looked shocked as they saw their friend bleeding and fall to the ground, dead. They screamed and ran away. They called the cops. The cops came and surrounded his house, yelling for him to come out with his hands up. They got no response back, so they had no choice but to break in. They kicked the door down and searched the house. They couldn't find him so they went to the back. One cop noticed the gate door was open that leads to the alleyway. He went out and found the guy dead. He committed suicide by stabbing himself five times in the chest. They also found a note that looked like it was written by him. It said, "I'll be back." So, till this day, they said he haunts the alleyways of Love Field every night. While walking, people said they seen a tall black figure walking in the back of their alleyways at night saying, "That's the guy that killed himself. He still haunts us to this very day." "Good story, but I don't think it's true. I don't believe in ghosts," I said. "It's true, man! I seen him one time!" my friend replied. "Yeah, right! Let's just play some PS2 and forget all this!" I demanded. "Ok Ok Ok! Geez!" he agreed. "Ha ha ha," I retorted. We sat there and played PS2 for hours. In those hours, I was thinking about the so-called Shadow Man. I don't know why I was thinking about it. Ghosts are not real. It's all just an urban legend. I need to stop thinking about it. I took it off my mind by just focusing on the game. My little cousin came in, and said that she was going to go outside and play. I told her to stay by the house and not to go out anywhere. She said, "Okay," and left. My friend's phone was ringing. It was his mom, and she wanted him to come back home to finish his chores. He told me that he was going to come back tomorrow to hang out again. I said, "Okay, bye." When he left, everything was silent. I got on my bed and laid down looking at the ceiling. As I laid there I began to fall asleep. My eyes closed slowly. I was trying to stay awake but I couldn't keep my eyes open, so I just fell asleep. This is where I had a creepy dream. I dreamed that I was in the alleyway with my friend, and we were walking to the store. Out of the blue, we see this big black figure standing in the middle of the alley. We stopped and stared at it. We noticed it was moving slowly towards us. Like it was floating. My friend screamed and told me to run, but I couldn't move. My friend ran away, as I started to scream for him to help me. I couldn't move my arms or legs. The Shadow Man was coming closer and closer. When he finally got to me, I let out a loud scream, and then I woke up. I was breathing heavily and sweaty. I was really scared but it was all a dream. I got up and wiped the sweat from my face. My friend shouldn't have told me that story. So I thought everything was alright. It was just a dream. He's not real. It's all made up. I went back to my bed and turned on the TV. My baby cousin came in with pictures she drew, and asked if I wanted to see them. I said, "Sure, let me see them." She was showing me picture after picture of what she had drawn outside. She drew trees, houses, cars, birds, everything. When she got to the last picture, my body froze. My eyes were wide open. I couldn't say anything. What she drew shocked me. I started to panic. She drew this big dark figure that looked like it was wearing a hat but the eyes were red. I asked her, "What is this?" She said, "I made a new friend! He came out from the alley and came up to me. I asked him if he wanted to play, and he said yes. We played till grandma told me to come in. I told him bye and he went back to the alley. I don't know his name but he's really nice." I was shaking in panic. My eyes were on the drawing. "This can't be real," I said to myself. I asked her if I could have the drawing, and she said yes. My aunt had came to pick her up, so she left. I scanned the picture on my scanner and saved it to my computer. This is the picture. I tried emailing it to my friend to show him, but it kept saying "Unable to send." I tried about ten times and still got the same message. I decided to wait and show him tomorrow when he came. I looked at the picture one last time before I left to go eat. I told myself repeatedly, "This can't be real. This can't be real. This can't be real." I said that about a hundred times. I finally got over it and left for dinner. I put the drawing in my drawer. After I ate I felt better. I forgot about the whole thing. I went back to my room and got ready for bed. I got into my night clothes and got into bed. I turned on the TV and watched a few episodes on Adult Swim. I stayed up watching TV till 2 AM. I know I shouldn't have took that nap during the day. Now I can't sleep. So I just laid there and continued watching TV. All of a sudden, I heard a noise outside. It sounded like the trash can fell over. It's probably those raccoons again. My house is the last house on the block so there's an alleyway right next to my room. I looked outside my window and didn't see anything. I laid back down. This time the neighbor's dog started barking. Everyone in Love Field owns a dog. So I looked again and I saw the neighbor's dog looking to his left, barking at something. I tried looking to the left but couldn't see anything. Then, very abruptly, the dog stopped barking. The dog got scared and ran away crying. I tried looking again, and this time I saw something dark. It was just standing there. It started moving slowly. Slowly towards me. When it got to my window, it stopped. The head turned slowly to me. The eyes were red. I panicked and closed the blinds and got under my covers. At this point, I was shaking and panicking. I was sweating in fear, and grinding my teeth till they started to bleed. All of a sudden, it started tapping on my window. Tap tap tap... tap tap tap.... tap tap tap... tap tap tap.... I said, "Go away! Go away! Go away now! Go away!!!" My dad came in and said, "What's wrong?!" I pointed at the window and said, "He's out there!!!" He opened up the blinds and looked. He said, "What's out there?" I looked, and he was gone. He said, "You probably had a bad dream. It's okay, it's all over. Try to get some sleep now." I tried telling him that I wasn't dreaming and that there was someone there. He turned off my TV and left. I laid down and closed my eyes. I said to myself, "He's not real," until I fell asleep. I woke up today with a text from my friend saying he couldn't make it today and that he was gonna come tomorrow. I texted him back saying, "he's real," but he didn't text me back. I got up and opened my drawer to get clothes, but I noticed the drawing was gone. I looked everywhere in every drawer but couldn't find it. It's gone. But good thing I have it saved to my computer. Right now it's going to be 10PM and I'm getting ready for bed. Nothing strange is happening right now but I will update this tomorrow when I wake up. I hope he doesn't come again tonight.... Category:Diary/Journal Category:Ghosts